If You Wish Upon A Star
by suzukipot
Summary: Fluffy story about Star Catcher, a Pegasus who lives on Butterfly Island and Skywishes. Set in G3 universe. Pinkie x Thistle Whistle and Star Catcher x Skywishes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I can't remember if Thistle Whistle was with Pinkie or Minty during "A Very Minty Christmas" but for the sake of convenience i'm going to say it was Pinkie. If I'm wrong about this please correct me.**

Ponyville was, as always, in a peaceful state of being. As summertime has just arrived, everyone was doing their part to try and make summer enjoyable. Sunny Daze was going around greeting everyone with a sunny smile, Sweetie Belle was making ice cream treats, Applejack was planning a big picnic and Skywishes was flying a kite. Skywishes smiled, the wind blowing through her her mane, bristling her pink colored fur.

She loved flying kites, staring up at the sky. especially loved doing this this since she'd met Star Catcher. Ah, yes, Star Catcher. She'd missed Star Catcher dearly and thought about her every day.

Skywishes didn't know what was going on between the two of them. The last time they had seen each other was when Star Catcher whisked her away to the land of Pegasi and magic and Skywishes felt her love for the blue, white and pink haired Pegasus grow. Skywishes blushed and tightened her grip around her kite string. It wasn't uncommon for female ponies to date one another but for Skywishes it felt odd, even exciting.

But still Skywishes wondered-"Would Star Catcher come again?"

"Hey Skywishes!"

Skywishes nearly let go of her kite as she turned around to see Minty and Pinkie Pie.

"Did we scare you Skywishes," Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh...no," Skywishes said, getting her wits back about her.

"Minty and I just wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to come our get together later."

Skywishes, still holding out that Star Catcher would come by, shook her head.

"No thanks you guys. I'm expecting a visitor tonight."

Minty tilted her head quizzically. "A visitor? Who?"

Skywishes avoided eye contact. "Uh...Rainbow Dash is coming over later and we're going to play dress up."

"Really," Pinkie Pie questioned. "Because Rainbow Dash said that she's holding a fashion show that's going to take all night. Actually, I think everyone's going to be busy today!"

Skywishes was left speechless._ 'Of course everyone's busy,'_ she thought, _'It's the first day of summer!'_

"So what are you _really_ going to do tonight?"

Skywishes didn't respond, bit her lip and and her blush reddened.

"Tell us Sky," Minty pressured. "We're your friends! You can tell us anything!"

"Ok," Skywishes sighed. "If you guys want to know the truth...I'm in love with Star Catcher."

Pinkie Pie and Minty stayed quiet and blinked once before responding.

"That's great!"

"Are you two dating?"

Skywishes gave a small smile. Her friends were so supportive.

"Well...We might be. I'm not really sure.

"What do you mean 'not sure'?"

"Well the last time we talked I thought we had something but she never officialized anything..."

Pinkie Pie and Minty both gave small nods, both in deep thought, something rare for them. A long silence hung in the air before Skywishes spoke.

"So...Pinkie...how are things with you and Thistle Whistle?"

Skywishes had all but forgotten Pinkie was dating Thistle Whistle.

"It's going great! We recently just celebratewd our six moth anniversary. Oh Sky you should have been at the party. It was so much fun!"

"Congratulations," Skywishes said cheerily, genuinely happy for her friend but, at the same time, a pang of jealousy hit her heart. Why couldn't she and Star Catcher have the same type of love Pinkie Pie and Thistle Whistle had?

"So when are you going to see her again?"

"Who, Star Catcher? Well if I could then I would go see her right now but I really can't do that now can I?" She looked at her back in dissapointment.

Minty gasped. "Maybe you can! The hot air balloon I used to to go to the North Pole! You can use it to go to Buuterfly Island!"

"Really," Skywishes asked, her spirits soaring.

"Let me just ask Shenanigans if I can borrow it again." With that, Minty galloped away.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then I said: How much sew can a Sew-and-So if a Sew-and-So could sew sew!" Shenanigans and Scootaloo laughed.

"Shenanigans," Minty called, running up to Shenanigans and Scootaloo.

"I'll talk to you later," Scootaloo said, walking away.

"OK Scootaloo see you later!" Shenanigans waved goodbye as Scootaloo left.

She turned back towards Minty. "Hey Minty. How are you?"

Minty had no time for chit-chat. "Can I borrow your hot air balloon?"

Shenanigans sighed. "Why is it that everytime you talk to me you ask for something?"

"Can I or not?"

"Sure but at least tell me why you need it."

"Skywishes wants to go to Butterfly Island."

"Butterfly Island? Where all the Pegasi live? Why would she want to go there?"

She wants to visit Star Catcher." Minty said this in such a way that Shenanigans immedietly picked up on the hint.

"Really? Skywishes and Star Catcher? Why I never would of thought...Alright take the balloon but have it back by nightfall."

"Thank you so much Shenanigans!" Minty untied the balloon and, holding on tightly to the rope, stated walking back towards Pinkie and Skywishes.

When Skywishes saw the balloon she hugged Minty and took the rope.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm about to leave."

"Not without us you aren't."

"What? You guys want to come with me? Why?"

"Because we're you're friends and we're going to stick with you no matter what."

Skywishes gave a fake half smile. Sometimes her friends were just a little too supportive. "Alright then let's go."

They all got in the hot air balloon. It didn't take long to get to Butterfly Island and seeing it again made Skywishes gasp in awe.

"Wow. It's so much more beautiful then when I saw it last..."

Thousands of tiny butterflies flew around them as they got out of the balloon. A few Breezies flew past them, giggling and flying into their flower houses. As Pi nkie Pie, Minty, and Skywishes walked a few Pegasi whizzed past them.

"Where's Star Catcher at?"

They were atop a medium sized mountain with a rainbow colored watterfall cascading below. They looked around.

"Woah!" Minty's foot slipped and she almost fell into the waterfall. ''Boy, you guys be careful. It's slippery up here!"

As they turned around to walk back Skywishes felt her hoof slipped.

"Huh?"

Before she knew what was happening she was falling. She screamed. Suddenly she felt a thump...but no pain. She looked up to see a white Pegasus with pink markings carrying her.

It was Star Catcher.

"Wha'? Star Catcher?"

"That's my name," she replied in the cheery voice that made Skywishes heart skip a beat.

Star Catcher flew to the ground and set Skywishes down.

"So...what brings you by?"

"What brings me by? Star Catcher I've done nothing but think about you ever since we met!"

"You have?"

"Yes." She grabbed Star Catcher's hoof "Star Catcher...please...spend the day with me. It can be on Butterfly Island, it can be in Ponyville, as long as you're with me."

Star Catcher's expression softened. She squezzed Star Catcher's hoof. "Alright. Let's spend the day together."

Minty and Pinkie Pie caught up with Star Catcher and Skywishes.

"We didn't know where you went so we went to the top of the mountain and saw you with Star Catcher."

"Pinkie, Minty, you two can go home. I'm spending the day with Star Catcher."

Pinkie and Minty smiled before taking off. Star Catcher and Skywishes sat there, the sun starting to set, the butterflies flying around them.


End file.
